The Girl with The Golden Eyes
by Mr Chipson
Summary: This is Maddy about how life is with friends, family until one day she is taken away by wild Wolfbloods; this is the race to find Maddy, before they kill her. Rated T for violence and later language. Maddian included!
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl with Golden Eyes**

**This is Maddy about how life is with friends, family until one day she is taken away by wild Wolfbloods; this is the race to find Maddy, before they kill her. Rated T for violence and later language. Maddian included!**

**Chapter 1 **

My name is Maddy Smith. I have many nicknames like 'Wolfgirl' or 'Cub', but the one my friends call me by is 'The Girl with Golden Eyes'. I guess that is because I'm a Wolfblood, and when I transform I have golden eyes, but my eyes sparkle in moonlight. I am capable of turning into a wolf, a beautiful elegant creature that would sprint through forests, protect their pack no matter what. And if that means dieing in their place, then so be it.

My pack is a mixture of humans and Wolfbloods, but I guess that makes us special, to be interacting with different species and not only our own. There's mam and dad, Shannon and Tom and of course Rhydian and Jana.

Today is a Monday, the worst day of the week. It's a full moon tonight, so I have to make sure, me, Rhydian and Jana are at the cellar before moonrise. Dr Whitewood has been at our case for a long time. I'm scared that one day, she'll find out who we really are and that she'll use us as lab rats. But mam wouldn't stand that so she'd take me away from Stonybridge, and take me away from Rhydian.

I was tucked under my soft warm covers, relaxed and calm until mam woke me up. Now you may think I might moan, but I love sleep, like my pack. "Wake up, cub! School today!" Great, one of my nicknames for you, in flesh and blood. I growled at my mam, my eyes turned gold and my veins started to pump the werewolf inside of me. "Oh, look who hasn't had a good night sleep! Get up and put some clothes on, and for once in your life make your bed!" The wolf calmed down, so I made my bed and threw on my school clothes.

I went downstairs to find my mam and dad were whispering to each other. Luckily, they hadn't noticed me, so I went behind the wall between the stairs and the living room and listened closely. I heard 'Rhydian and Maddy are getting to close. He can't be part of our pack anymore, as for Jana well…' Then I had had enough. I rushed into the room and put my foot down. "Why don't you want me to be happy? This house has so many secrets! You keep lying to me!" I shouted. "Oh, Maddy, wait up!" my mam exclaimed as I stormed through the door.

I started running towards school, with tears welling in my eyes. Why doesn't anyone want me to be happy? The fresh greenery soaked up their words and soon I reached school. Out of breath, I walked down the school yard, where Shannon, Tom and Jana were all sitting on a table. "Went for a run, did you?" Shannon asked me. I replied with a smile, then I sat down. "It's a full moon tonight! And you know what that means!" Tom exclaimed. We all smiled and shouted, "Hawoo!" We all laughed. "So, are we going to your cellar tonight?" Jana asked me. I nodded, even though I wasn't too sure. "Hey, where's Rhydian?" I asked Jana. Jana shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, maybe he is running a little late." She said.

Just then Rhydian came running around of the corner. "Run!" he shouted. I was quite confused but as soon as I saw Alric and many Wild Wolfbloods behind him, I knew exactly what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What's he done now? I ask my self repeatedly. "Dad?" Jana says surprisingly, looking as he fast approaches. My natural instinct told me to run, its never failed me before, so I followed it. Shannon and Tom shouted a few things, but all I was concentrating on was running faster than before and not losing my balance. One mistake and it would be game over.

As we approached the woods, It took a quick glance to realise that I had forgotten the pure beauty the forest has to offer. The variety of different birds singing their daily tune, webs with dewdrops that look like sparkling diamonds and colourful flowers row upon row of them. It brings back memories of my childhood. I've grown up here, but never understood the magical power of the woods. This is where Wolfbloods should be.

In a few seconds my focus was back on the chase, I looked to my left to see that Rhydian wasn't there. My blood started pumping and my heart raced. Where was he? Was I too oblivious to know that he had already been caught? Did I block out his screams? I looked behind me to see Rhydian falling behind and Alric and the other wild Wolfbloods catching up.

I could tell by just looking at his face that he was losing his strength. I don't know how long he was running for before he got to the stage we're at now but by the looks of it, maybe hours.I knew that he couldn't go on for much longer and I feared it.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have a crush on Rhydian. I could understand everyone I met even for a second or two, but with him, I couldn't get my head around him. I was going to ask him out a couple of times, but I couldn't get the words out.

I knew I had to do something, and then I remembered something my mum and dad taught me when I was younger. How to climb trees. I looked behind me and said to Rhydian, "Rhydian, follow what I do so we can stand a chance of getting away!" He nodded at me, but their was a slight look of confusion on his face.

I made my move and ran in the middle of two trees, and ran to the tallest and thickest tree I could find, and started to climb there was a thick branch as soon as started so I sat on it. Rhydian was trying to climb, but couldn't grip. Alric was fast approaching, so I said to Rhydian, "Give me your hand!" I stretched out an arm and he grabbed it. He used his legs to climb up and my arm as a sort of harness as he got to the branch as well. We looked down to see that Alric and his gang were there. Alric looked around and sniffed the air. The wind blew our scent in a different direction. They started to run north.

When they were out of sight we started to smile. "Good idea!" He whispered. "I know," I smiled, "I learned when I was a child, and guess what else I learned?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Jumping of them!" I answered. But when I was going to jump of, he spun me around and gave me a kiss on the lips. My heart pounded. He smiled. "I forgot to ask, will you go out with me?" My heart leapt and I stopped breathing for a second. "Yes." I said gasping for air.

He laughed. "Together?" He asked. "Together."I answered. "3,2,1!" We said and we both jumped. We landed and quickly ran south to head to school, holding hands all the way.


End file.
